Can't Be Moved
by raiofsunshinex
Summary: He's going to win her back, and this is the only way he knows how.


**Can't be moved**

Him having an idea was dangerous. However, he thought this one was brilliant and might just work, even if he did say so himself.

_Going back to the corner where I,_

_First saw you, gonna_

_Camp in my sleeping bag_

_I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your_

_Picture in my hand, saying_

_If you see this girl, can you tell her_

_Where I am_

He gathered up everything he would need; it wasn't much. He wasn't planning on staying long; he knew she would see him sooner rather than later. He looked at his favourite picture of them together before gathering that up too.

_Some try to_

_Hand me money, they don't_

_Understand, I'm not broke_

_I'm just a broken-hearted man_

_I know it_

_Makes no sense, what else_

_Can I do?_

_How can I move on, when I'm _

_Still in love with you_

It had come as a complete shock. One minute, he thought they couldn't be any more in love. The next, he had been dumped by the love of his life.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find_

_That you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder_

_Where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here_

_To the place that we meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you_

_On the corner of the street _

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_Yeah_

He settled himself down on the corner of the street, the very spot where they locked eyes before he walked into a lamppost and she came rushing over to see if he was okay. This had to work.

_Policeman says, "son you_

_Can't stay here," I said_

_"Someone I'm waiting for, if it's_

_A day, a month, a year"_

_Gotta, stand my ground, even if it_

_Rains or snows_

_She changes her mind,_

_This is the first place she will go_

She woke up in an empty bed, reaching out for his warm body, before remembering she would only find coldness. She shook her head as the sadness once again overtook her, she needed to set him free. She was holding him back from his dreams; she was living hers, yet he would never be able to live the life he wanted with her around. He was unhappy, and that was her fault. She had made the right decision.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find_

_That you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder_

_Where on this earth I can be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here_

_To the place that we meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you_

_On the corner of the street _

_And I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

She got up slowly, dragging her feet without his child-like enthusiasm bolstering her for the day ahead. The TV was turned on, a shared habit that they found they had in common- listening to the news as they got ready. She passed through the living room only to double back to the programme as she caught a glimpse of- no, that couldn't be him, could it?

_People talk about the guy_

_Who's waiting on a girl_

_Oh woah_

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world_

_Oh_

_And maybe I'll get famous_

_As the man who can't be moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to_

_But you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

'_Cause you know it's just for_

_You_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

He was getting recognised, people in the city saw the same face they saw yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that, which struck a chord with them- it didn't happen very often that they saw the same face even twice. He could only hope that she saw him soon.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find_

_That you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder_

_Where on this earth I can be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here_

_To the place that we meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you_

_On the corner of the street _

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find_

_That you're missing me (and I'm not moving)_

_And your heart starts to wonder_

_Where on this earth I can be (I'm not moving yeah)_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here_

_To the place that we meet (I'm not moving)_

_And you'll see me waiting for you_

_On the corner of the street (I'm not moving yeah)_

She ran faster than she had before; she knew where he was. She remembers that day like it was yesterday, remembering the familiar stranger she had seen in her first week in the city of dreams, when she had finally torn her eyes away from the bright lights of her future. She could only hope that he would forgive her stupidity.

_Going back to the corner, where I_

_First saw you, gonna_

_Camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

Whispered conversations on the happiest day of their life; "I'm so glad you came back."

"Me too. And just look at us now."


End file.
